Gone with the egg
by MochiSensei
Summary: There's a phantom thief on the loose and Russia's national treasure is the target.  Worse still, his true love appears to be infatuated with the thief. Will Russia manage to juggle playing mind games with the thief and save the feelings of his love?


Hi this is a crossover between Detective Conan and Hetalia but you don't have to know anything about Detective Conan except that Conan is actually pro high school detective named Kudo Shinichi who got turned into a kid and Kaitou Kid is the phantom thief.

If you want to know more about a few of the characters read below. If you can't be bothered, start reading ;D

-Mochi1412-

**Suzuki Jikorichi: **An elderly guy with way too much time on his hands.. oh and the owner of the Egg.

**Kaitou 1412 or KID:** An internationally wanted thief that is often known to use "magic", disguises and most of all flattery to achieve his goals. Beware ladies..and gents..

**Nakamori Keibu (In English: Inspector Nakamori):** The inspector that is obsessed with catching the elusive Kid..and fails..epically

**Taskforce: **The loyal team that is under the command of Nakamori.

**Edogawa Conan(or Tantei-kun by Kid):** Da most awesome epic ace detective ! XD

Please R&R!

* * *

><p>Russia sniffled as they walked through the hallways of a building. What building he didn't know. To tell the truth it was hard to focus on anything. This morning he had woken up with a massive fever but despite that, his boss had insisted he accompany him to inspect the Memories Egg, a Russian treasure, currently in Japan.<p>

As they walked down the hallway, Suzuki Jikorichi, the owner of the egg, was explaining why he had purchased the egg; something about a kid? Russia wasn't really paying attention. Were the corridors always this long? Was the room meant to spin like that?

* * *

><p>Kaitou kid watched, calculating, as one of the Russian officials seemed to fall behind, steadying himself on a wall. This was the perfect opportunity.<p>

He pounced and covered the officer's mouth with the cloth filled with chloroform. The man stiffened and twisted, trying to see Kid's face, managing to catch a brief glimpse before his eyelids fluttered shut. Kid gave a low curse, he wasn't entirely sure if the other would recognise him once he woke up…but now wasn't the time to think about it…he had to hurry.

Kid quickly donned the mask, hid the body then hurried after the group who were already a few corridors ahead. He managed to slip, unnoticed, back behind the man whom the official was following.

The group continued along until they reached an open door. Kid peered around it and blanched as he recognised several of the occupants inside.

"Tantei-kun…Oi oi…" He muttered, "Why's he here?"He shook his head and followed the group inside.

"Everyone-" began Jikorichi upon entering.

"MEN TO YOUR POSITIONS! WE HAVE NO TIME TO LOSE!" yelled a red faced Nakamori, "You old man-" He pointed at said person, "What are you doing here with…these…" He gestured wildly to the group behind him.

"They are my guests," replied Jikorichi calmly. Nakamori turned an interesting shade of maroon.

Kid grinned at the irate man. Nakamori paused and a tense moment passed between the two. Finally Nakamori lost it, "WHAT IS SO F****** FUNNY?" He screeched in a voice that made the glass in the window panes rattle. He stomped over and stopped dangerously close to Kid.

"Nothing keibu," said Kid giving him a creepy smile.

Nakamori took an involuntary step backwards and almost tripped over.

"Wha-?" He turned around.

"Gomen nasai!" squeaked Conan rubbing his head. Nakamori stared but decided not to comment. "Ne ne?" asked Conan jumping up and down, pulling at Nakamori's pant leg. Kid fought back a laugh.

"What?" asked Nakamori a little nervously glancing down.

"Why are the fans turning themselves on?"

"HUH?"

Suddenly the lights flickered. Everyone stopped dead. Then:  
>Blackout.<br>Screams.  
>Yells.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let the show begin!" called out Kid's seemingly disembodied voice from amidst the chaos.

"Where is he?" yelled one of the men in the taskforce as he attempted to run in the direction of the voice. He tripped and fell. Next second:

"THAT BASTARD! SHOW YOURSELF! ARGH! GET. ," screamed Nakamori furiously from underneath the man.

Kid let out a little laugh as he grabbed the egg without competition from the glass case that surrounded it.

"This is waayyy too easy!" He whispered happily as he dashed towards the door. He had just managed to close the door before a flaming soccer ball, which had appeared out of nowhere, embedded itself into the thick wood.

"Tut tut Tantei-kun. You're losing your touch~" he exclaimed cheerfully as he hurried down the hallway.

As he was running, he ripped open the case and inspected the egg. It was the real thing alright..but..

"Ivan?" A polite voice interrupted. Kid jumped, "I need to speak to you about something."

Without waiting for an answer, and obviously unaware that Kid was in a hurry, the pretty brunette girl latched onto his arm and dragged him outside, to the rooftop. This was perfect, he could activate his hang glider and escape. Too easy, almost too easy.

Paying no heed to the girl attempting to talk to him, he activated his hang glider.

Except.

"I-Ivan!" The girl shouted.

"Wh-? I mean, yes?" He fumbled for a little, momentarily forgetting that he was donning someone else's persona.

This is…rather unlike Ivan, Wang Yao thought. Never mind, before I lose my nerve…

Kaito Kid watched on as her exquisite face creased with worry, before regaining her previous nervous enthusiasm.

"Ivan… I don't know how to say this, aru. And this isn't the most romantic situation either…but," she hesitated for a moment.

Come on girl, say what you want! I've got to go! Kid mentally berated her in his mind.

"…I love you!" She blurted out.

What? The Kid blanked out for a moment as he tried to process the information he had just received.

Oh…so this girl is professing the fact that she is undeniably smitten with the character I have taken up. God, this just makes the situation so much harder to control. He couldn't just leave her hanging like that! Wait…he could have some fun.

Wasn't he the master of toying with emotions anyway?

His lips turned into a small smirk as he brought his attention back to the girl in front of him. She was nervously fidgeting with the long, oversized sleeves of her top and looked ready to burst into tears.

"A-" What _was _her name? Never mind the name. "…I love you too." He mustered up in the most deep, husky voice he could. This was relatively easy.

And without waiting for a verbal answer, he tried wrapping his arms around her and dipping her back as much as possible without crushing her delicate body in his enormous grip and kissed her on the lips.

This seems…weird Kid thought. Something seems to be missing.

Ivan! Alarms went off inside his head. He-he's kissing me! Wang Yao let out a soft mewl of protest, only serving to encourage "Ivan" even more. What, what am I supposed to do?

He wasn't prepared for this to happen, but now that he thought of it, it seemed inevitable.

The Kid smirked slightly again, savouring the feel of the other's soft lips on his. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss even more, someone interrupted them…

* * *

><p>The door slammed open nearly falling off its hinges revealing a man with pale hair and violet eyes. Kid immediately recognised him; the man he had stolen his disguise from. Now would be a good time to reveal his true self.<p>

"Wha.. I-Ivan…..?" the pretty girl said looking at the two Ivans furtively as though an answer would magically appear.

"_Madame_, it was nice meeting you but I'm afraid I must be off," Kaito kid said, whisking his disguise behind his back.

China blushed "u-uhmm you too I guess.."

But before he could disappear into the night sky like he always did, the man who had been standing speechless spoke in a dangerous low voice which promised pain and terror.

"Where do you think you are going, you will stay da?" the intimidating man took a step forward.

"Ah…I'm sure it'll be a pleasure, _Monsieur_...but...I really need to get going.."

"KID!"

Kid winced at the sheer shrillness of the voice screeching his name coming from a few levels below. Soon stomping followed after.

"Well that's my cue! See you around eh..?" Kid gave the man a jaunty wave.

Not waiting for an answer, he launched himself off the rooftop activating his hang glider. The man stepped forward trying to grab his coat but Kid was far too nimble for him. And with the wind ruffling his hair he disappeared off into the night.

"He…he was actually quite charming aru." China said back on the rooftop.

Russia on the other hand was fuming.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol. He will pay for soiling my innocent Yao Yao," Russia growled, a purple aura starting to spill around him.

Oh great, China thought. Russia was in one of his moods again, and he could quite possibly go on a killing spree. Not wanting to deal with a homicidal Russia, China inched away.

"He was quite sweet," China thought absent-mindedly "he even called me madam- WAIT A SECOND! I'M A MAN!"

* * *

><p>Hi this is sushi sensei ;D (we co wrote this) I don't have anything to say except review!<p>

Mochi1412: And a big thank you to .net/u/2445142/Raven_miyuki_Ryuzaki for writing the Rochu bit XD. We all owe her one!


End file.
